I'll find you again, one day
by It'z Syndrome
Summary: This is just before Team RNJR is formed. This is pretty much the saddest thing I have ever written. Love it, Hate it? Lemme know. You have been warned (One-shot)


**Wow, two in one day. I'm on a roll today.Anyways, i'm winging it again since it got some good results. This fic is just before Team RNJR leaves for Haven academy. It's gonna get dark, so pull up a chair and get some popcorn. Also this is gonna be a one-shot. This is from the perspective of the remainder of JNPR. Some tears might be shed, mostly mine. So yeah, Onward to the story.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Right now things aren't looking to good for Vale. Beacon collapsed, the city is in chaos, and the Huntsmen are unorganized.

But that's just on the battlefield, but what about the ones off the battlefield?

Team JNPR, or what's left of them, are gathered around a stack of large stones...

It's a grave...

The leader, the most broken of all, is in tears. "It's all my fault! I shouldn't have left her alone, and now shes dead!"

The other two are silent. They let their leader grieve. The love he never got to share is what tore him up the most.

"Why... why didn't you say anything earlier? If you had, I could have helped. I could have at least died so you didn't have to. So why, why would you make my first kiss my first kiss goodbye?" The blonde leader still crying now on his knees. His legs could no longer support him.

The raven haired boy of the team walks up to his leader and says "Jaune, there is nothing you could have done to help. The only thing you would have done was get in the way..."

"Exactly my point, Ren, it is my place as leader to die so you guys don't have to. I would've gotten in the way of the arrow." The blonde now getting a little angry

"If I was there she wouldn't have died, I would have, and that would have been fine!" The blonde says in pure anger.

The ginger haired girl of the team, Nora, steps in front of him and...

 _'Smack!!'_

"Don't you ever say that again Jaune! You're our fearless leader! If you die, me and Ren will be alone again! You're the closest thing we have to family!" Says the ginger bomber, but this time, in a tone the blonde had never heard her in before.

 ** _Anger, pure rage._**

With that, the blondes eyes widen slightly. "I didn't know I meant that much to you and Ren..." He says in a raspy, quiet voice, full of guilt.

"Yeah, well you do! You're the big brother I never had, We never had! It was always me and Ren, until we found someone who put up with us enough to get close to." Nora says with tears streaming down her face.

"I don't put up with you guys, you're my best friends, practically family. If I didn't have you guys I wouldn't be a huntsman in-training. I would be a farmer or something." Says their blonde leader. His words are full of both sadness and truth.

The raven haired boy steps forward and says "If you had died at the fall, all of Pyrrha's sacrifice would be for nothing. So keep fighting so her sacrifice was not in vain."

"No, I won't because she died for me. I will fight to defend the little I have left. So that my friends aren't left alone in this cruel world."Says the blonde with a small smile on his face. Untill he and Ren are dragged into a group hug, although they aren't against the hug, it's comforting.

"You promise Jauney? To not leave us behind?" Says the once bubbly bomber.

"I promise, and an Arc never goes back on his word." The blonde knew he would die someday, but until then, he will be by his friends, no, Family's side. _"I'll find you again Pyrrha, one day. But not anytime soon, sorry"_

Suddenly someone's scroll went off.

They all got a text to meet up with her...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So yeah, this was hard for me to write. I mean, I only broke down once in the making of this, but my god, it hurt to write. So I hope I accomplished my goal of making you feel feelings today. Lemme know what you thought and what I could work on. Also if you have any story suggestions pm me and I'll think about it. Hope you enjoyed, Cya.**


End file.
